What lies behind
by Aduna
Summary: She had no identity in the beginning, her life a huge questionmark. She walked into a military hangar, till that day, before that she didn't even exist. They guessed her age to 3 years old, gave her a birthday, June 23rd. Years later Alicia and Abby was her only friends along with Andrew... but soon she lost them too... But then she was breaking free...
1. Chapter 1

_You dont have to read Twisted Truth to understand this one, even though there is some hints about the main cast in this story, that is in Twisted Truth._

 _To understand the sequel to Twisted Truth (Twisted Desire (unknown Truth) ) fully this one might be good to read. It starts around the time Twisted Truth starts. This one is just 3 chapters long as the rest of Maxine's story will continue in Twisted Desire._

 **Chapter 1**

Maxine sighed as she hung up the phone, she had done it, she had dropped out of school, he had told her she'd feel better, but she didn't. She felt like a prisoner, she was a prisoner, in her own home. The home that been left to her when her adoptive parents died. A soft tug to her leg made her look down and smile, reaching her hands down to lift up her little daughter, three years old Mackenzie. Maxine was 21 years old, she had no job, no friends, she only had her daughter and her husband, the man who beat the hell out of her.

 _ **WLB**_

She remembered the day her adoptive parents had picked her up from the house, she was doubting them, like she doubted everyone else, she was 13 years old, and had been bounced from foster home to foster home from the day she had been released from the hospital, 3 years old, named Maxine. She remembered the hope she had felt the first 5 times she had been picked up. The hope turned into distrust since she for different reasons had been sent back. So when Robert and Alina had come to pick her up, she didn't unpack the little things she had. Alina had asked her why and Maxine had looked up at the woman and asked when they were going to send her back, crystal tears forming in her eyes. Alina had wrapped her arms around Maxine and whispered "Never." As 2 months passed Maxine had began to unpack her stuff, 4 months later she began to trust the couple. They then asked if she was ok with them adopting her, ofcourse she was.

Two days before her 16 year old day the adoption went through and they went on apartment hunting.

 _ **WLB**_

"Maxine" A voice startled her, making her snap out of her thoughts. He was home, she threw an eye at the clock. 2 PM, he was early. He walked into the kitchen, taking the child from her arms and placed her on the floor before slapping Maxine across her face.

"I'm sorry" she whimpered, she didn't know what she was sorry for, she just knew that the words usually calmed him down, this time it did that too. He wrapped his arms around her, saying sorry like he mostly did when he had hit her.

"I'm sorry babe" He said "You take Mackenzie to the livingroom, you go take it easy, I'll do the dinner." That was something new…

 _ **WLB**_

She sat down in the couch, Mackenzie in her arms. She brushed a hand over her cheek, she knew it'd leave a nasty bruise.

"What is this?" He asked threateningly, waving an envelop in front of her.

"I dropped out of school" She didn't miss the grin on his face, no matter how hard she wanted to miss it she just couldn't. "Andrew" She said, looking down.

"Yes babe?" He asked as he sat down, wrapping his arms around her, touching her in a way that made her sick, she had to fight hard to not flinch as he touched her.

"Can I… Can I call Alicia?" She tensed, waiting the slap.

"What for?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Just so she know's everything's ok. I… I miss her." She said, almost afraid to hear his answer and see his reaction.

"Ok, invite her for dinner if you like." He said and kissed her before he left her and Mackenzie in the room.

Maxine looked at the phone for a short while, not first understanding that he let her contact someone, anyone…

"Alicia" The voice on the other side of the line answered.

"Hi Alicia" Maxine breathed out. "It's me… Maxine"

"Hi Maxie, how's it going? I heard that you dropped out of school, I haven't heard from you since before then." Alicia's voice nearly made Maxine cry.

"I'm ok, its just, time… I don't got enough time for school, if I go to school I don't have time for Mackenzie" Maxine said, her eyes resting on her daughter.

 _ **WLB**_

Andrew stood in the door, hearing Maxine talk calmed him down. She'd never sell him out… she wouldn't make his difficult, she was to easy to stear.

He went back to the dinner and just as he put the plates on the table a knock on the door let him know that Alicia was there, he wasn't sure she'd bring her husband and child, so he put plates enough for the husband and 5 year old too.

"Hi Alicia, Luukas, Anthony, come in" Andrew said as he let them in, getting slightly angry that Maxine didn't let them in, two seconds later the anger faded, she had covered the bruise with makeup…

"Thanks" Luukas and Alicia said politely. Anthony looked up and said a 'Thanks' too. He then laid his eyes on Mackenzie and walked over to her, taking her hand.

"Hi Ali, Luukas" Maxine said and she came into the room, smiling, but like it had been since before Mackenzie was 2 months, the smile didn't reach her eyes.

After the dinner Luukas and Andrew was talking work, Alicia joined Maxine in the kitchen, watching as Maxine finished washing up.

"So how is it?" Alicia asked. Maxine bit her teeth together and turned around with a fake smile.

"Oh everything's good. Just been so hectic, Mackenzie's getting bigger and bigger, I fear I'll miss all the new things." She said as she watched Mackenzie and Anthony playing in the corner of the kitchen. "How's the search going?" She added.

"I donno Maxie. Its as if I'm not meant to find him" Alicia sighed and dried a tear.

"Did you bring the laptop?" Maxine asked. Alicia nodded. "Babe, Luukas" Maxine said, forcing herself to not flinch as Andrew looked up at her. "Me, Alicia, Anthony and Mackenzie's going into Mackenzie's room."

"Ok, I'll get you when we've finished talking" Andrew said.

 _ **WLB**_

In Mackenzie's room Alicia got her laptop up, Maxine sat down in front of it, Alicia sat down beside her and together they found some information that shocked Alicia, the information let her know that her biological father worked at NCIS, his dna was in a box on its way to Alicia.

Just as they had packed away the computer and sat on the floor with the children Andrew and Luukas entered the room.

They said their goodbyes and Maxine put Mackenzie to bed and went into hers and Andrew's room, she dreaded the nights, she didn't know what mood he'd be in. Some nights he'd let her be, some nights he'd have her sleep on the floor, other nights he'd have sex with her even if she said no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you who've read likes it so far :)**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **4 and a half years later**_

She sucked in a deep breath, holding Mackenzie in one hand, in the other hand she carried a baby car-seat, she looked over her shoulder, he was still sleeping. He hadn't noticed anything yet…

"Mackenzie" She whispered "Get into the car." Mackenzie listened to her mother and buckled herself up, eying the window she knew was theirs, nervously.

Buckling the baby boy into the car went quickly, she had him in the front seat and Mackenzie in the backseat. She couldn't believe it had taken her 7 years to break free… She looked to her daughter as she started the car, and as the lights hit the window, Mackenzie crawled up in the backseat, whimpering.

"Shh, everything will be ok Mackenzie." Maxine whispered and she backed out of the place, letting go of the breath as she knew they were out, he had no way of stopping her now, she just had to reach the police how she wished she still could contact Alicia...

 _ **WLB**_

"Maxine" Andrew shouted as he ran out, he was to late. "Fucking bitch" he kicked at the wall.

"She's not getting away with it" He growled for himself as he got his phone up.

"Abigail Sciuto" He said to the person answering the phone.

"Abby" He heard the man say "Donno who it is, he wanted to talk to you."

"Abigail Sciuto here" She said in her usual cheery voice.

"Abigail, its Andrew" he said.

"What do you want?" Her response was cold.

"Have you heard from Maxine?" he asked, not bothered by her coldness.

"I haven't heard from either of you for 7 years and you know that." She said coldly. "Don't worry." He then heard her say softly, it only served to spiked his anger.

"Don't worry about what? You got contact with her don't you" He said accusingly "you got them there?"

"My boss got worried and I have not heard from her since Mackenzie was 5 months. I need to work." She hung up on him, he wasn't sure if she had contact with Maxine but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere with her now. He'd leave it at that for now, but he'd get there later, now he had to try and stop Maxine, now where were that bloody phone? Oh yeah, there. He picked it up and dialed a number, when he got no answer he redialed it again and again, more and more angry, same anger he had felt earlier that night came to the surface.

 _ **WLB**_

Mackenzie was holding a teddy-bear close to her heart, the little 7 year old girl had lived the terror and didn't know where this was heading. Tears trickled down her face as her lips formed one word.

"We're getting out of it baby girl, we're getting out of it" Maxine said as she looked into the back-mirror, seeing the terror in her daughters eyes. Her eyes then laid on the child in the carseat. "I'm not letting anyone hurt you or Daniel again, never again Mackenzie." Maxine said softly as she picked up the phone, it was ringing all the time, all the calls was from Andrew, she threw the phone through the window as they drew over a bridge.

 _ **WLB**_

He still hadn't got any answer from her. He didn't know where she were and he began to worry. Not about her or the children but about himself. What if she told anyone? Who could he call more? The bitch was his, after everything he done for her, how could she run? He threw the phone into the wall in anger.

 _ **WLB**_

Daniel hadn't turned 1 yet, he was 9 months. 8 hours earlier she had got the papers, she was legally his mother, the woman who Andrew had betrayed her with had died giving birth to him. Maxine tried to shake the thoughts of off herself but the memories just came over her how ever hard she tried to fight them off.

If Andrew hadn't raped her in Daniel's room she wouldn't have broken free, she wouldn't have taken her children and escaped. If hadn't beat the crap out of her in front of Mackenzie…

She had to jump the break as the light turned red. She had to get the images out of her head before she killed any of them!

"You ok Mackenzie?" Maxine asked, her voice stuck in her throat.

"I'm okay mommy" Mackenzie whispered, her arms clutching the teddy-bear to her heart.

"We're never going to be afraid again baby girl" Maxine promised, another sign showed that they were out of Helsinki, where they had lived for all Mackenzie's life.

Somewhere along the road she was pulled over by a man, a cop.

"There's been an accident over here, turn around and…" The man couldn't finish, Mackenzie screamed in the backseat.  
"Not back, not back" Her screams turned into sobs. Maxine reached her hand out, touched her daughters leg as she bit back her tears.

"Its ok Mackenzie, we're not going back" she drew a deep breath, she began to shake, tears rolling down her face and no matter how hard she fought she couldn't stop from breaking down in tears.

"Not back to daddy, please, no daddy please not daddy. He hurts mommy" Mackenzie's eyes filled with tears and fear looked at the cop, hyperventilating.

 _ **WLB**_

"You ok Abby?" Gibbs looked at Abby, she sat in her lab, eyes at the screen.

"Just thinking." She said quietly. "I might have to leave early today… I don't know yet." She said.

"Its about that phone-call?" he asked.

"Yeah" she answered, not looking at him.

He got up "If you need to leave early, just tell me so I know you left, ok?"

"Thanks Gibbs" Abby smiled sadly, he nodded and patted her shoulder before he left her with her thoughts and the analysis she had to do.

 _ **WLB**_

The cop hesitatingly placed his hand on the car.

"We wont send you back" he said softly "My name is Kaisen Arvidi, Helsinki PD."

Maxine was shaking, Daniel began to fuss and Mackenzie was crying in the back of the car.

Maxine opened the car-door and stepped out of the car, her vision was a blur.

"Get an ambulance here, make it a chopter." Kaisen shouted as he pressed the redial button.

"Hi Ali, you got Abigail Sciuto there?"

 ** _WLB_**

"Come" Kaisen Arvidi said softly to Mackenzie, he had stayed there with her and Daniel, they were in a room for themselves, they were to stay there till Maxine came out of surgery. He planned to stay there at least till Abigail Sciuto was there and till Mackenzie felt safe enough to let go of him. She had been sitting there beside him, her hand clutching to his arm, he had lost track on time.

"Where is mommy?" Mackenzie asked as she looked up at the man who had taken her, her baby brother and her mother out of the place that had scared her so much. The door opened.

"The doctors are taking mommy to a room. I don't know if you remember me Mackenzie, I'm auntie Abby." Abigail said from the door, looking up at her Kaisen saw the tears in the woman's eyes, the otherwise so cheery woman was calm and so sad.

"Mackenzie, this is Abby, remember I told you about her?" Kaisen said softly.

"Auntie Abby?" Mackenzie asked and then hesitatingly walked up to Abby and wrapped her arms around her and cried her heart out "He hurt my mommy"

 _ **WLB**_

"Where's Abby?" Tony asked as he went down into the lab only to find only his daughter there.

"She had some family emergency, she'll be back when she's back" Alicia answered.

 _ **WLB**_

"Mommy?" Mackenzie's voice reached Maxine's ear.

"Maxie girl." The soft voice helped Maxine to open her eyes, the room was light, her eyes scanned the room, Mackenzie was there, good, now where were Daniel? She sat up, her vision blacking. "Easy Maxie girl, Daniel's right here, Mackenzie's here too, you heard her, I've signaled for the doctor to come."

"Abby" Maxine said, her arms clutching around Abby as she held back the tears, the day she fainted from and the years blurred passed her eyes, the beating, the raping, the betrayal.

Hadn't she betrayed Abby too? She had promised to stay friends and then she had let Andrew keep them apart, hadn't she let him do all he had done?

"Maxie girl" Abby said softly again, Maxine was hyperventilating, her ribs hurt, everything hurt.

"Easy Ms." A soft female voice was heard, that was when it registered in Maxine's voice, no one talked Finnish here.

Abby felt how Maxine calmed down slightly.

"Kaisen called me, there's some men here that want to take your statement. We're at a hospital not far from Washington." Abby said, her voice calming Maxine down more. "You are safe, all three of you, he wont ever hurt you again" Abby's voice filled with tears.

 _ **WLB**_

The restraining order and the rape charge went through rather quickly. Maxine never went all in for the charge against her husband, she was to afraid to meet him again to go through with it, even though Abby really tried to get her to go through with it. Maxine said she was fine as long as he couldn't come close to her or her children.

The divorce went through rather pain-free too. Maxine went through therapy and so did Mackenzie. From the day she had been released from hospital she had been living with Abby. Mackenzie started at a school near Abby's home.

With Abby's help Maxine got an apartment and a job at Mackenzie's school.

It had gone 1 years from the day Maxine had escaped with her children.

When Maxine worked, Mackenzie was at school and Daniel at daycare.

Maxine had been working at the school for 6 month and she knew everyone except for the new teacher, there were something with that woman, she didn't feel like a threat but still she didn't feel like she was who she said she were…

 _ **WLB**_

"You coming over for dinner Maxie girl?" Abby asked as Maxine dropped of Mackenzie and Daniel at Abby's home.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go work out for an hour, what about you taking auntie Abby home and we order some tai-food?" Maxine said softly, stroking her daughters cheek. The child was still causious, afraid something would happen. But she had become calmer and less afraid as the two years had passed. Daniel was thankfully not touched by what had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So this is the last chapter for this short story, rest is to be read a few chapters into 'Twisted Desire (unknown truth)**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

"Who are you?" Maxine slammed the door shut, she was alone with the other woman. Maxine felt that she had been fooled by the other woman and she hated being lied to. Her anger was visiable and the other woman knew that she had been seen through…

"I'm a federal agent" The woman, 'Carolyn' said as she sank down behind her desk. Her cover was blown, she had to let the others know without blowing their covers, she didn't know how to do that...

"You're a cop, FBI, CSI, CIA or NCIS?" Maxine asked as she was kneeled beside 'Carolyn' as she was called. The woman sat on the floor behind her desk. The two women looked at each other, Maxine was strangely calmed and 'Carolyn' didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"NCIS" 'Carolyn' said. "the name is Kensi" she whispered.

"Maxine Rose" Maxine said as she shook Kensi's hand "Your secret is safe with me. Abigail Sciuto's my sister in law" she smiled and reached her hand out to Kensi and helped her up.

"Thank you" Kensi said, looking her in the eyes, relief shun through her eyes.

"Don't worry, just keep safe. I wont sell you out" Maxine said, the two woman walked out of the room, feeling eyes in the neck.

"So you coming to meet my children tonight?" Maxine asked without looking behind herself, she was still scared that Andrew would show up, but something with Kensi made her feel strong, the woman knew what she was doing and she needed her…

2 months later Maxine got a bad feeling, it was passed 5 but she had to get back to work. Mackenzie and Daniel was with Abby so she knew they were safe.

When she got to her work she was glad she had decided to go back, Kensi was bleeding on the floor.

"Who are you" The man with the gun growled at Kensi.

'Kensi's locker' Maxine thought for herself as she snuck into the staffs room and found and opened Kensi's locker. She sighed in relief when she found the gun. She had been shooting every Sunday since Abby had saved them. She unsecured the gun and got back just to hear a second shot.

"NCIS, drop the gun" A voice shouted, bullets were fired and Maxine took her chance, she secured the gun again and put it in her purse as she ran up to Kensi and pulled her into a classroom.

"Who's with you? Hang in there Kensi, don't give up" Maxine said as she pressed her hand to Kensi's chest.

"By the sound of it, Sam Hanna and G Callen." She coughed "You got my gun."

"Press your hands against the wound." Maxine said and turned to the door when it was opened. She got the gun up again and unsecured it "Good or bad?" she asked.

"Bad" Kensi answered.

"Drop the gun" Maxine said, he answered by fireing at her, she ducked and fired two bullets without any hesitation, both hitting him, one in his shoulder and the other one in his stomach.

"KENSI" A male voice shouted.

Maxine put the gun in Kensi's hands. "I was never here, I'll lose my licence if anyone finds out that I shot anyone." She pleaded before she ran towards the window.

Kensi watched Maxine exit through the window as Callen and Sam came in. "Kensi's down, send an ambulance." Callen said as he kneeled beside Kensi, quickly put his hands on her gunwound.

"How did you manage to take him down?" Sam asked as he looked between the man in the door and back at Kensi.

Kensi didn't look at them, she knew she broke a promise "I didn't"

"Who?" Callen asked.

"I can't say" she rose, Callen had to press his hands against her chest as she swore in pain.

"So officially you took him out before you fell" Callen asked.

"I did" Kensi nodded before closing her eyes.

 _ **WLB**_

Maxine drew a deep breath as she got out of the shower, she was still shaking as the doorbell rung.

"Come in" Maxine half smiled as Abby and a friend of hers came. Daniel was in Mackenzie's arms. The almost 2 years and 2 month old boy was sleeping in his 7 years older sisters arms.

"Maxie girl, this is Linda Rose, her husband is an FBI agent, Linda, this is Maxine Roseby." Abby explained.

"Let's get Daniel to bed first" Maxine said.

 _ **WLB**_

"How is she?" Director Vance asked as he was up at the hospital.

"She'll be ok" Sam said, Callen stood and looked out of the window.

"There's traces of a fourth person." Vance said.

"She was never there, Kensi took the man down herself." Callen said as he left the room.

"We don't know who it was, Kensi wouldn't tell, for some reason she's not letting us know who the woman is. Contact Abby, her sister in law's working at this school, maybe she's seen something." Sam said before walking after Callen.

Callen stood in a corner, talking in the phone, Sam only heard the last of the call. "Send my thanks"

 _ **WLB**_

Abby put the phone down and looked at Maxine as she came in to the room, Linda sat in the couch, Mackenzie was in her room.

"Maxie girl" Abby said thoughfully.

"Yes Abz?" Maxine asked as she walked up to the couch area, Abby sat down beside Linda.

"You've had a work out at moving targets today" she more or less stated. Maxine flinched and looked at Abby and then at Linda and noticed the confused look in the other woman's face.

"Callen sends his thanks." Abby added. "She'll be ok"

Maxine let go of a breath she didn't know she held.

 **A year later**

Jumping into the car Maxine drew after Andrew. He had taken her daughter.

"Abz I need you to do a thing for me" Maxine said upset.

"What happened Maxie girl?" Abby said.

"Andrew... He kidnapped Mackenzie and tried to run me over, go get Daniel from daycare, I need help, you said I could turn to you if anything happened, he's driving to the pier, I'm loosing her Abby. I'm loosing her" Maxine felt tears rolling down her face, she focused on the road as she dried the tears with one hand.

 _ **WLB**_

Andrew stopped the car and Maxine ran up to him, yelling, screaming, he backhanded her, threw her into the car-door before throwing her into the backseat.

"Mommy" Mackenzie cried, grabbing a hold of her mother as her father turned on the engine again. He wasn't to be where they were, he wasn't to hurt them again. Mackenzie hit her fist into her fathers neck just as he was to back out, he shouted and swore as he drove them over the edge.

 _ **WLB**_

Next thing Mackenzie remembered the car was filling up with water. Her father was silent and not moving as she looked at her mother.

"This is not your fault Mackenzie." Maxine said softly, she was stuck, the seat was stuck on her. "We'll get out of here, auntie Abby's sent someone."

And just as Mackenzie lost consciousness Maxine saw a face appearing outside the window and now the water got so high that Maxine barely could get any air. Taking a deep breath Maxine held onto Mackenzie as the window was broken, water filled the little air-pocket that had been there. She pushed her daughter towards the man as she fought to hold her breath.

 _ **WLB**_

"Mom" Mackenzie fought to go back to her mother, as soon as she got conscious she fought every person who wasn't her mom.

"Kiddo, go with the paramedics" The man said, a woman was just beside them as well.

"Kensi go back in, I'll be right there" he then turned back to the child.

"Stay here, we're going back to get mommy." He then dived back in, Mackenzie had met his eyes and she knew he wouldn't let her down, somehow she knew. It didn't mean that she was less afraid, it just meant that she wouldn't jump into the water, she'd follow the paramedics.

 _ **WLB**_

When Maxine woke up she had a tube down her throat, medicines surrounding her, going into her. She panicked, remembered everything.

"Maxine Roseby, you are safe" A soft voice said to her. "Mackenzie's sleeping in another room, she finally got one of mine to rest" Maxine saw the man smile at her softly. She didn't know if it was his dark skin or his eyes that calmed her down, he was the complete opposite to who Andrew were.

She moved her hand up to her throat.

"I'll talk to the doctor and see if they can remove it" He said, the doctor came in before he got out of the room. As the tube had been removed and the doctor wanted to put something else on her, she objected. She felt the presence of someone.

"I don't need the nose thingy" Maxine whispered. "I need to see my daughter, what about her father?"

"Your daughter is just fine, she's sleeping." Maxine looked up at the woman, yeah it was her, Kensi. So she had helped her… Somehow it seemed as if Kensi didn't recognise her.

"Callen's sleeping too, if I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't have believed it. The doctor wants to keep him over night, his pulse and blood-pressure was to high, a few cracked ribs, he's in for an x-ray tomorrow" Kensi said, she whispered something that Maxine couldn't hear.

"Who's Callen?" Maxine asked, remembering that name from the night Kensi got shot, 4 month earler.

"Callen is the special Agent who pulled your daughter out of the car in the water Mrs Roseby." The man by her side said.

"It's Ms Roseby, the divorce was through longtime before, I changed our lastname after the divorce went through, I even had a restraining order." Maxine looked to the side.

"He didn't make it" Kensi sat down at her side, the man left the room.

"Is it very wrong to feel relieved?" Maxine asked, her lower lip trembling.

"No, its understandable." Kensi spoke softly, she wrote down her number on a note. "If anything happens or you want to talk, give me a call. Just know that Callen won't hurt Mackenzie, or you." Kensi added, she rose from the bed, now recognizing Maxine "You saved me once, at work, now let me return the favor." Kensi touched her cheek softly before she left the room. Maxine closed her eyes, everything would be ok. Kensi recognized her, Andrew was gone. Tears rolled down her face.  
 _ **  
2 and a half year later**_

Maxine slammed a fist into the wall, who had told them to take her kids? Alicia couldn't have, could she? She still didn't know why or what Alicia had accused her of, why she turned against her? So many questions was in her mind. She walked into Mackenzie's room and lifted the photo, a single tear rolled down her face. 'Find Callen, he will help us', Mackenzie's voice played in Maxine's ears. The last words the child said as two men pulled Mackenzie and Daniel out of the apartment while a third man held her back, she looked to the floor, the paper she had been handed was shredded on the floor. Picking up the pieces she carried the pieces in one hand and the photo in the other as she walked into the kitchen. Putting the photo down she picked up an envelop out of one of her drawers under the sink and put the remains of the paper in the envelope. She then picked up the photo, looking closely at it. It was taken 2 and a half years ago, give or take a few days. The man, Callen, was lying in the hospitalbed and Mackenzie was sleeping in his arms, she hadn't seen her so peaceful since Luukas had held her way back. Luukas was the only man who hadn't frightened Mackenzie and now this Callen was someone Mackenzie trusted too.

"I need to find him" Maxine said for herself as she dried her tears and sat down by the computer. "I need my children back"

 _The end_

The rest is to come in Twisted Desire (unknown truth)


End file.
